A Walk in Elysian Fields
A Walk in Elysian Fields is an Arson case in L.A. Noire. Persons of Interest * Morelli Family - Family killed in residential fire. * Dudley Forman - Homeowner and Morelli family neighbor. * Smoking Man - Arson suspect, tall, slightly built, wearing heavy jacket and hat. * Leland Monroe - President of Elysian Fields Developments. * Herbert Chapman - Known pyromaniac and arson suspect. Objectives * Investigate Residential House Fire * Interview Neighbor * Trace Address on Elysian Fields * Investigate Rancho Escondido * Disperse the Riot * Investigate Elysian Fields * Trace Address for Herbert Chapman * Investigate Chapman's Residence * Hail the Trolley Detailed Walkthrough Morelli House Fire Crime Scene Head to the crime scene. The coroner will greet you and tell you to follow him. Walk with him into the house and turn right. You'll see the victims and a cutscene will start. *Inspect the photo behind you; it's marked with the letter B. *Turn around and inspect the victims. Doing this will lead to Biggs effectively fleeing the house. Go after Biggs and trigger the next cutscene where Biggs tells Cole of his time in the Marines. Cole tells Biggs that this family was also on the winners list that he read at the travel agency in the previous case. Biggs says he has no intention of arresting the culprit; only killing him. After the cutscene you can go look for clues. *Go to the right side of the house and you'll find a water heater, marked with a C. *In the front yard, to the right of the house, is a newspaper. *You will find Cigarette butts next to a tree in the neighbor's front yard, to the left of the crime scene. * Next to the cigarette butts are''' Boot prints'. Now, question the victim’s neighbor, Dudley Forman. Interview Dudley Forman Once Phelps is done interrogating the neighbor, the latter will run back into the house to retrieve a copy of one of the Elysian Fields promotional flyers. A cutscene will trigger and Biggs will find an origami crane lying on the ground next to the mail box. Upon further examination, the paper crane is made out of one the Elysian Fields flyers. When the neighbor of the victim gives you the flyer from his home, the flyer clue will be updated and you will have found all evidence at the crime scene. Next, use a gamewell for the location of the main office of Elysian Fields Co. Rancho Escondido After using the gamewell outside of the Morelli home, head over to Rancho Escondido. Upon arrival, a fight will break out. Phelps will then have to fist-fight with two enraged locals who are brawling with police. When the fight is over, inspect the house’s foundation; Phelps will be able to examine one of the bricks. After looking over the brick, Phelps will place it down and trigger the collapse of the entire foundation. You will now have to head on over to Elysian Fields. Elysian Fields Development Go to Elysian Fields Co. and interrogate Leland Monroe (after getting past his unhelpful secretary, Miss Cansino). Interview Leland Monroe You can earn the Huckster Achievement/Trophy by calling Monroe's lie on the "Promotional travel contest" or "Rancho Escondido fire" questions and providing the correct evidence. After the interrogation a cutscene will trigger. Leland says he will give Cole and his partner a list of names of flyer distributors. On the secretary's desk, tap your finger on Herbert Chapman (Chapman was a POI in the previous case). Use a phone to call in for the address of Chapman’s apartment (you can find one in the office area directly opposite from the receptionist in the lobby). Blue Room Interlude A lengthy cutscene follows, showing Cole back at The Blue Room listening to Elsa Lichtmann singing. Roy Earle arrives and non-too-subtly threatens Cole, telling him to cease investigating Elysian Fields. Afterwards, Cole is seen leaving Elsa's Apartment and rejoining Biggs. Herbert Chapman's Apartment When you regain control, you receive Chapman's address from KGPL. Head over to his apartment and check the trunk of his car to find a '''mosquito coil', some ammunition '''and some '''flyers. After investigating all three items you will get a cut scene, followed by a car chase. Ram your car against the side of the tram that Herbert has hijacked until the panel falls off. After that, stay along the side of it until your partner shoots the tram's wheel out. Herbert will then get off the tram and shoot at you. Shoot him dead and the case will end. Phelps will tell Biggs that he cannot imagine Chapman and Monroe working together. Biggs agrees, but explains that the evidence is better for Chapman. Endings If Phelps interviews Monroe successfully, Captain McKelty will say Phelps "put up a considerable risk stopping the trolley and probably saved a lot of lives". In addition, he will say that the Arson Desk had its eyes on Chapman for a very long time. He will say that if this keeps up, Phelps might call Richard Nixon a crook next and walks away. If Phelps interviews Monroe poorly, McKelty will be angry at Phelps "starting riots", "harassing pillars of the community" and "wantonly destroying the property of the LA Transit Authority". McKelty then goes on to point out that even if Phelps is "not happy slumming it in this squad", it's no excuse and tells him to either get "squared away" or hand in his badge. McKelty puts him on street duty "until further notice". In any case, a cutscene follows as Elsa learns that she is to receive a large settlement in the death of a friend who'd named her as a life insurance beneficiary. When Cole learns Elsa's friend died on an Elysian Fields project, he convinces her to reject the settlement and get Jack Kelso, now an insurance investigator, to look into it. Case Briefing "Arson finally puts two cases down in the clearance column and this is our reward. A family of four burned to death in their home on North Hobart Boulevard. No preliminary report from Lynch and the fire department investigators, so this could be a tragic accident. But given the things Biggs and I have seen in the last week, we'll be searching for any connection to the Suburban Redevelopment Fund." Case Notes * "Chapman takes his motive, and any possible ties to Monroe and Elysian Fields, to the grave." *''"Leland Monroe will never face a charge, but a fistful of evidence might have got his attention."'' Trivia * Leland Monroe is played by John Noble, a star known for "Fringe", "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers", "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King", "Sleepy Hollow", and "Running Scared". * Rancho Escondido can be seen intact prior to this case, during the Homicide and Vice free roam modes. While many of the homes and buildings in the game's recreation of L.A. are finely detailed, it's interesting to note that the homes in Rancho Escondido appear less detailed - in keeping with the idea of them being poorly constructed. * McKelty compares rousting Leland Monroe to calling Nixon a criminal, a tongue-in-cheek reference to the Watergate scandal of 1972-1974. Nixon reached national prominence as a U.S. Representative from California in 1948 with his involvement in the House Un-American Activities Committee. At that time, nobody thought he would become a controversial figure. * While the ammo in Chapman's trunk is claimed to be .45 ACP rounds, the pistol he pulls out is a revolver. The issue is that .45 ACP rounds have a small rim and are difficult to extract from a revolver's cylinder, which is typically made for a larger round called a .45 Long, without moon clips, a type of speed reloading clip for revolvers. Also, the only commonly available revolver built to take .45 ACP rounds was the M1917, a substitute for the M1911 (due to short supply), which does look arguably similar to the one Chapman removes from his jacket. Gallery Leland_Monroe's_Office_at_Elysian_Fields_Co.jpg|Leland Monroe's Office at Elysian Fields Co 1-Rancho_Escondido_house_models_at_Monroe's_Office.jpg|Rancho Escondido house models at Monroe's Office in front of his desk L_A_ Noire_20171129054230.jpg|Elysian Fields promotional flyer CynthiaGraham.png| Cynthia Graham, Leland Monroe's secretary on the ground floor. Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_18_-_A_Walk_in_Elysian_Fields_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_22_-_A_Walk_in_Elysian_Fields_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version L.A. Noire Part 19 A Walk in Elysian Fields|Commented Walkthrough es:Paseo por Elysian Fields Category:Arson